THE EARL AND THE FAIRYKUROSHITSUJI: A CROSS BETWEEN 2 WORLDS
by shadowsunknown
Summary: I JUST STARTED READING THIS MANGA, FROM BARNES AND NOBLE: THE EARL AND THE FAIRY... IT IS FROM SHOJO BEAT, BUT I CAN'T FIND THE STORY HERE ON FANFICTION...
1. INTRO

**A Bad Entrance to the Stage**

Lydia Carlton looked at her silver cat, as the boat rocked from side to side, "Earl!"

She ran off towards the ship and instead ran into a child, who had dark silvery hair, and an eye-patch. She looked at him, smiling with tightly closed eyes. She scratched the back of her head. "Sorry!"

Ciel Phantomhive looked at the girl with the rusty, red hair, quite studiously, "If you called for an Earl, who exactly were you talking to?"

She looked around, then, eyed the child with suspicion, "Erm... You are..?"

Ciel gave her the tiniest smile he could muster, holding out his hand, "Ciel Phantomhive, Earl Phantomhive..."

The girl with the rust-colored hair, blushed, as she shook his hand. Lydia was around sixteen and Ciel was around thirteen years old by now...

A man with blonde hair and purple eyes came over and kissed Lydia's hand. He looked to be maybe seventeen years old, "Lydia..? Where were you... and Who is this child with the eye-patch?"

Ciel looked at The Blue Knight's Ancestor, with curiosity and anger. "I am Ciel Phantomhive! Earl of the Phantomhive Mansion!"

Edgar looked at Ciel with confusion, "I am sorry. I've never heard of you before..."

Ciel gave Edgar a squinted glare, as he began to walk away, "Well you should have... I'm Queen Victoria's Watch-Dog..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Who is Edgar and Who is Ciel?

Edgar looked at Lydia, "So... who was the kid with the Eye-Patch?"

The Fairy Doctor looked at Edgar out the corner of her eye, "I have no idea..."

Edgar looked at the ships rotted floorboards, "Well, whoever he was..." He scuffed his foot against a pile of rubble, "He's gone now..." Edgar's eyes closed, they were full of wisdom and intelligence, "I just hope he doesn't have a bunch of hound dogs, that can come harass us to death..."

He took Lydia's hand and led her to the very front of the ship, while she smiled and laughed...

* * *

Ciel walked over to Sebastian and Lizzy, "I just met two of the weirdest people, ever!"

He stomped off, over to a bunch of crates... They were in the belly of the ship because Ciel wanted to go to America for the World's Finest Tea, and they had none of the Brand he wanted in England...

Lizzy looked at Ciel, her hair going wild. There was no glass in any of the ship's windows, as it was very cheap ship. Ciel wasn't making much money in his toy-making business. "Who were they?"

Ciel stared into space, his eyes going wide. He made a mistake, he never asked for the Woman's, nor the Man's name. How rude of him... "Erm..." Ciel stared into space, his eyes returning to their calm state of mind... "I... Er..."

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a glare, "You're going to have to work on your people-skills, My Lord."

Ciel's eyes closed, at least they looked that way to Lizzy, who sat on a crate all happy-go-lucky! Her legs swung forward and back, as she didn't care if Ciel had people-skills or not. She was also trying to maintain her 'Cutness' in public.

Lizzy's eyes closed tightly, a nervous smile playing about her face, "You should've gotten their names, silly!"

Ciel looked at her with a glare, "I WOULD HAVE!" His right eyebrow tightened, "If it wasn't for that jerk of an Earl!"

Lizzy and Sebastian gave Ciel a blank face. Lizzy yelled, "Trancy's here?!" she seemed afraid... as she pushed herself off the crate, going off about something that didn't make _any_ sense at all to Ciel. She was talking so fast, "If Trancy's here he might try to steal me from you, again, forcing me to marry him, and then I won't be you're Fiancée!" Her eyebrows arched down in serious concentration, while Ciel's visible eyebrow rose. She was acting hysterical! "If that happens, I will be gone, never to see you again, and all of our memories of playing and having fun, together, will be-"

Ciel ran over to her and covered her mouth, with his black gloved hand, putting his other arm around her waist. It was comforting and she blushed, stopped talking all together.

He looked her in the eyes, a look of utter and pure seriousness, crossing his face. "Okay _look_, _Lizzy!"_ His hand and arm came off of her, "I don't know what _your_ problem is, but _Trancy _isn't here! It _wasn't Alois!" _

Lizzy looked at Ciel, "What do you mean it wasn't Alois?"

Ciel's eyes closed, calmly, as he stepped towards Lizzy and Sebastian. "It _wasn't_ Alois. He was much older and he _had purple eyes!"_

Sebastian looked Ciel, "The Viscount Druitt?"

Ciel looked at his butler, "No, it _wasn't him,_ either! This girl with red hair, the color of rust said he was an Earl..."

Lizzy clapped her hands together, then, gasped, rather dramatically, "It could be _Alois'_ cousin! His _real_ cousin!"

Ciel looked at Lizzy with eyes that had a deadly feel to them... Lizzy piped down.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "Does the Viscount Druitt have a son?"

Ciel looked around the room full of crates, his eyes taking on a look that said; _Hold on... I'm thinking..._ He looked up at Sebastian with a neutral look, "He may be his son... I never heard anything about the Viscount having a son... but... maybe..."

* * *

Edgar looked at Lydia, as she spread her wings out like a bird. "You know, my mother sailed the Titanic..."

Lydia stopped, jumped down, then, looked at him with curiosity and shock,_ "Really?"_

Edgar nodded, "She survived... Surprisingly..."

"Wow... that's_ amazing!"_

Lydia's pale, blue eyes glittered under the afternoon sky, as Edgar took her by the hand, and lead her away from the prow of the ship.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Curiosity Abounds! 

Who are you, Where did you come from, do you or do you not wish to be my friend?

Ciel stood at the front of the ship, with Lizzy, holding his cane between both of his hands... he leaned on it. Lizzy looked at him, "Why do you always carry a cane, around?"

Ciel's eyes widened...he looked out to sea. "Er... I..." He looked around. Sebastian wasn't there. He was clearly shocked by Lady Elizabeth's question, "I...Er..."

Lizzy cocked her head to the side...with a smile, as she looked at Ciel. "It's okay Ciel... you don't have to say, anything..."

She giggled, then, ran off.

Ciel stared off into the waters of the ocean blue. "What a beautiful sea..."

A voice he didn't recognize intertwined with his, as he described the ocean blue. Their voices mixed. Ciel was trying to describe the way water was the opposite of fire... flames... death...

The man who stood next to him was young... The same man he saw before, "It is a beauty, isn't it?"

Ciel looked at the kid with the Purple Eyes and Blonde hair out the corner of his "Good Eye". He spooked him. "Well, I suppose _your _parents didn't-" He stopped himself. His face took on it's calm traits of sorrow.. He continued in a small voice, "Nevermind..."

Ciel looked at the bars of the ships edge. His long jacket that looked a size too big for him, blew in the salty air, the wind...

The man looked at Ciel, "Why did you stop? I wanted to hear more..." He gave the small, petite boy a smile of happiness, "After all... you're just a kid..."

Ciel looked at Edgar with his death glare, that dug nails into Edgars' heart. "I'm _not a child!_"Edgar's mouth opened slightly, his eyes going wide. "I run a company... Funtom Company..." Ciel crossed his arms, his walking stick falling to the ground... "I'm no child..."

Edgar looked at Ciel, who looked like he was going to topple over any second. Somehow, Ciel kept his balance, each time... "You are _full_ of surprises, kid."

Ciel bent over and picked up his walking stick. "My name... is Ciel Phantomhive..." He pointed his stick at Edgar, "_not-"_ Ciel finally fell and almost fell off the ship, if it wasn't for Edgar, grabbing Ciel's arm with a brisk, gentleness. Ciel breathed heavily, his eyes wild, feral... "...kid..."

He continued looked at Edgar, "What was your name, again?"

Edgar looked at Ciel, with a grin, "Edgar Ashenburt..."

Ciel looked up at the Blonde man. "Hmph."

_So, not Vicount's son? No... impossible... Why would the Viscount give himself a fraud name..? Why would he dare give his son a fraud name?_

Ciel looked back out to sea, while Edgar just stared at Ciel with a large grin, "...Now you must _re-pay_ me..."

The boy with the dark, black eyepatch, that looked like it was made from the finest silks, looked at Edgar. Ciel rose an eyebrow? "What would that be?"

"Tell me your life-story..." Edgar crossed his arms, "You _are _an _Earl_, right?"

"Yes.."

"Then, tell me more about the fire..." Edgar paused, probably picking his brain for the right words. "...Us Earls must learn each others life-stories... I don't want to give you the wrong idea..."

Ciel stared amongst the waves, looking like might tell, but then walked away, looking back at Edgar, "I'm _not_ ready to tell the _likes _of _you...__"_

* * *

Lizzy ran around the deck, laughing, until she accidentally ran into a girl who had a silvery-gray kitty. Sebastian was -of course- escorting Elizabeth around the ship, probably so she wouldn't get lost... She stopped running, when she hit her in the chest, by accident... "Sorry!" She waved her miniature, white, gloved hands in the air, her eyebrows arching down, in sorrow. "I didn't mean to I-"

Lydia grinned at Lizzy, "It's _okay..."_ She looked at her cat, in anger, "Well _excuse me, Mr. Snob!"_

Sebastian looked at Lydia, "Did you just speak to your cat, as if it were human?"

Lydia gritted her teeth, "No... I just... Er..." She looked at her cat, who walked around her, acting all pompous... "SHUT UP!"

The words echoed off the corners of her mind, from her cat, _Are you _really _willing to trust such strangers, I mean _seriously_, Lydia... go get me some milk and we can talk this over Cat to Human, what do you think?_

Sebastian looked at the cat, "Did your cat just talk?"

Lydia's eyes widened... Nobody could _ever _understand her cat, "Y-" She fought to get the words out of her mouth, but couldn't... and couldn't tell if it was because Sebastian could understand her cat or because he was so hot! "Y-y-eh-"

Sebastian's hand went to his forehead, "I must say... you are like my young master in a way..." He gave her his neutral, calm stare. His eyes dug into hers... "He isn't _very _'Social'..."

She stood there... eyes wide... _He could understand my Cat..? No one could ever Understand him... NO ONE! _She thought, as she muttered to herself, "I wonder if he was just _kidding..?"_

Her eyes arched down in anger...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Demons and Souls...

Sebastian's red eyes dug into Lydia's pale, blue ones, as she continued to stare at the ground, in _serious_ concentration. "Is something troubling you, madam..?"

Lydia's eyes widened. She looked up at Sebastian, "No! I am... fine! Who are you, to ask such a question?"

Sebastian's eyebrows maintained their calm gaze, until they furrowed, looking as if he felt sympathy for the girl. "I am Sebastian Michaelis... Bu-" Sebastian looked down at the ground. Was he still Ciel's butler? "But, I can assure you, I am-"

Sebastian stopped himself... He couldn't say his catch-phrase. His contract with Ciel, expired... Lizzy looked up at Sebastian, in sorrow. "Sebastian, what's wrong?"

"I must talk to Ciel, but in the mean-time. What is your name, miss?"

The unknown girl with the rush colored hair, crossed her arms... her eyes closing, calmly. "Lydia Carlton..." One of her eyes opened and she stammered, "Ch! Why?"

Sebastian looked at her with a calm, gaze. "I was just wondering... No need to get mad, milady..." Sebastian took his pocket watch out from his tail-coat and looked at it, then, at Lizzy. "We are nearing The Americas... Lizzy we must find, Ciel..."

Lizzy smiled a pleasant smile, as Sebastian led her off towards Ciel... or at least where he thought Ciel was...

Sebastian was supposed to meet Ciel at the prow of the ship, at 1:00 in the afternoon, and Ciel broke his promise. Sebastians eyes closed, "Young Demon, where are you..?" Sebastian looked around the prow of the ship...and Ciel was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian looked around some more. "If he got himself into trouble, I am in no mood to get him out..."

Sebastian's head fell into his gloved hand, in frustration. His hand ran through his spiky, un-kept hair.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was in a closed, private area of the ship, playing pool with a group of guys... and was getting mighty competitive.

A man looked at him, "You will _never _ beat me."

The hit the white ball, which only knocked the sixth ball into a pocket.

"On the contrary..." Ciel leaned across the pool table and hit the white ball, "I already have..."

He grinned at the man who watched, as the eight-ball flew from edge to edge, knocking the balls around, and making every single ball, fly into a socket. "NO!" The man looked to be concentrating on something, and was very old. "I've been playing pool all my life... and _never _got beaten!"

Ciel glared at the man, in competition. "Well, then..." The eight ball continued to bounce around the green table... then, finally landed in a corner socket."I just did..."

Ciel grinned at the man, who looked like he was ready to punch Ciel right across his handsome, little face. "Why, I oughta!"

He ran towards Ciel, who didn't even flinch when the man's hand flew up the air, he just stood there.

The man's hand drifted down and it collided with a hard surface, of which he thought was Ciel's face. "That'll teach you know to-" He looked at Ciel's cane. He realized he was holding the top of it, "What are you?"

Ciel pulled on his cane and shoved the man into a wall, with it. "Wouldn't _you _like to know!" Ciel's eyes were feral and a deadly fuchsia color. "Now... If you don't mind..."

Sebastian flung the door open and dragged Ciel out of the room, away from the poor man. "Ciel!" Ciel looked at Lizzy. His eyes were still lit up in flames, and he flung her over to a building. "Ciel! Stop!"

Ciel grasped her hand in his, gripped it tight, and Lizzy's silver mark glowed. She whimpered. He was hurting her!  
Sebastian ran over, "Ciel!" He ripped him off of Lizzy. "It's too early to eat her soul! You'll kill her!"

Ciel's eyes went wild. Then, they went back to their normal blue. "Sebastian..."

Ciel looked weak, as he fell to the ground and fainted...


End file.
